


They Chose Their Own Road to Hell

by Constellation_Crocodilian



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellation_Crocodilian/pseuds/Constellation_Crocodilian
Summary: I had this idea whilst listening to Hadestown. Hermes in the original cast recording just, reminded me of Arthur, a tad. So, here we are. It’s a work in progress, and I’m a busy student, but I’m sure not letting the idea go to waste! Please, tell me what you think of the concept so far!!✨





	They Chose Their Own Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea whilst listening to Hadestown. Hermes in the original cast recording just, reminded me of Arthur, a tad. So, here we are. It’s a work in progress, and I’m a busy student, but I’m sure not letting the idea go to waste! Please, tell me what you think of the concept so far!!✨

_Hey, Macra here! So, before I write anything, I feel like publishing all my notes/plotting. Might give me the enthusiasm to keep at the idea and not worry too much about being judged. Anyway, here’s the character line up, for right now._

 

**Orpheus** _-_ _John Marston_

**Eueydice** _\- Abigail Roberts Marston_

**Hermes**  -  _Arthur Morgan_

**Hades**   _\- Dutch van der Linde_

**Persephone** _\- Hosea Matthews_

 

_So, above are all the roles I have firmly plannedout, though, I’ve yet to figure out who the fates should be! I’m thinking on using Karen/Tilly/Mary-Beth, but I’m not entirely set, so for now, it’s a WIP. Anyway, got anything to say, please, go ahead and share! I’d love the feedback. Especially since this is my first big ol’ work. ;v;_

 


End file.
